


Into the ocean end it all

by AsherWatt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Stiles, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cuddles, Hurt Derek, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am sorry for this..., Late night creeping, M/M, Making Up, Sad Derek, Smut, Smut... Just smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah this is just an excuse for smut, Yelling, helpful Stiles, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWatt/pseuds/AsherWatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek... Your bleeding!" Stiles said hopping out of bed almost falling over the sheets tangled around his ankles.</p><p>Derek ignored his words and let his eyes rake down Stiles' bare chest. </p><p>This was published on my phone slk sorry for any mistakes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the ocean end it all

Stiles startled awake as a figure falls through his window and onto his floor. He sits up and the figure groans moving a little before standing up all the way. Stiles let his eyes adjust and they finally settled on Derek leaning heavily on the wall, clutching his arm and breathing heavily. "Derek?" Stiles asks leaning slightly forward on the bed.

The wolf does not answer just offers a small grunt in acknowledgement as he shifts his jacket and in the small light from the lamp out front Stiles catches the red wetness seeping through Derek's hand.

"Derek... Your bleeding!" Stiles said hopping out of bed almost falling over the sheets tangled around his ankles.

Derek ignored his words and let his eyes rake down Stiles' bare chest. He let out a growl as he stepped toward Stiles and the boy instinctively took a step back. "You didn't do what I told you Stiles!" Derek spit out from behind clenched teeth. Stiles' eyes widened because he wasn't aware of this line he had crossed and then the memory of the last three days hit him.

"No!" Stiles snapped stepping into Derek's space. He thrust a finger out, hitting Derek in the chest shocking the man into stopping. Stiles had never spoken out against Derek and he had really never made a point to poke him. He even shocked himself a little. "I have not been told anything from you in three days! Not a word sense you stormed out saying that I was a waste of your time. Remember that?" Stiles pushed jabbing his finger into the hardness of Derek's chest.

"You... You weren't at my house today?" Derek asked now confused about the strong scent of Stiles he got when he got to his house today.

"Of course not Derek. You were pretty clear of your distaste toward me." Stiles said as he pulled his finger back to his body a little hurt that Derek hadn't tried to take back what he had said about him. Derek whined a little at Stiles' harshness and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew he had made a mistake, hell his life has been full of them and he knows there will on!y be like a billion more in his future.

"I didn't mean that Stiles." Derek sighed stepping closer to the boy.

"Which part?" Stiles snapped "The one about me being a hopeless waist of time or the one that I am only around because you don't want to go to jail for actually murdering someone this time." 

"I never said that Stiles!" Derek growled out.

"You didnt have to! Everyone practically tells me everyday anyway!" Stiles signed fighting back tears as he turned his back on Derek. 

Stiles was caught off guard when Derek surged forward and pressed his lips into the back of stiles' neck. Not rough but in a gentle kiss that startled him. After a minute though he predssed back into Derek and moaned at the feeling of lips moving over the skin on his neck. He tilted his head back leaning it on Derek's shoulder so he could have more access and earned a growl of satisfaction.

"You are anything but a waist of space Stiles." Derek growled out. He pushed the younger boy back and Stiles stumbled falling on his back onto the bed as Derek climbed onto him so they were lying chest to chest before he went back to attacking Stiles' neck. "I couldn't focus with you around. Always thought about doing this!" Derek said rolling over so Stiles was on top of him. Stiles moaned rather loudly when Derek raised his hand and brought his hand down onto the side of stiles' butt.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the blush on the boy's face and brought his hand down again getting the same reaction. Derek let out a breathy laugh and rolled them over again. "You like that don't you Stiles? I always knew there was something about you. Never thought you would be a pain slut though." Derek laughed as he built down on Stiles shoulder causing the younger boy to gasp and buch his hipzs involuntary.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped out breathless as he gripped the back of Derek's shirt pulling slightly at the fabric.

"Shh." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. "I got you." He pressed his lips to the shell of the younger boy's ear and kissed down the side of his face until he finally connected their lips. Stiles threw himself into the kiss feeling all the anger that he had felt before diminish under the feel of Derek's lips moving against his own. Stiles once again pulled on the fabric of Derek's shirt and Derek paused, breaking the kiss to pull of his and stiles' shirts before returning his attention back to his lips.

Stiles hips thrush up into Derek's stomach like they had a mind of their own, but were soon trapped when Derek reached down to hold his hips to the bed. Stiles made a sound of disapproval but didn't try to stop Derek so the older man took it as a sign the he could continue. He broke their kiss and let his lip travel down his chin, down past the forming bruises on his neck and finally stopping to worship Stiles' bare chest in front of him. "I could never lose you Stiles." Derek said his teeth grazing over Stiles hip bone. 

"D-Derrek!" Stiles moaned out trying but failing to buck his hips up because of Derek's hands blocking his way. "Please!" He moaned out barely being able to control himself.

"Its okay Stiles." Derek said rubbing his nose over the tent in Stiles jeans inhaling slightly. "I got you." Stiles moaned and it sounded almost pained so Derek slipped off his pants and then removed Sties' along with his boxers.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief when he was finally free and then the breath was cut short and choked in his throat when he felt Derek's mouth around the tip of his dick. "Derek!" Stiles almost screamed as his hands flew up to twine through Derek's hair. Derek just hummed dropping his head just a little, testing the Waters. 

Derek swallowed Stiles down suddenly causing Stiles to nearly have a heart attack on the spot. Derek kept sucking him down faster and faster until he reached down and started to jack himself off along with his mouth. "Derek! Im- I'm gonna..." Stiles mumbled followed by a bunch of nothing babbling that had Derek only speeding up as he felt his own orgasm approaching. When he hummed it pushed Stiles over the edge as he came screaming Derek's name and the mumbling after about 'non existent gag reflexes'.

Hearing his name being called caused darek to stumble over the edge as he soil!ed his load into his hand and onto Stiles' bed. Before he could make a move to clean anything Stiles pulled him up into his bed and pulled the covers over them both. Right before stiles fell asleep smiling he whispered 'I love you' earning a chuckle and a kiss on the head.

"I love you too Stiles." Derek whispered before curling up with Stiles in his arms and drifting off Into one of the deepest sleeps he has ever been in...

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this horrible piece of work! This is my first smut so comment and tell me what you think! P.s if you have not please check out my other works! Thanks!


End file.
